WMS-03 Maganac
The WMS-03 Maganac is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Technology & Combat Characteristics The WMS-03 Maganac was a mobile suit developed by the countries of the Middle East to counter OZ and the United Earth Sphere Alliance."HGAC 1/144 Maganac" BANDAI SPIRITS, April 2019, model kit assembly manual Intended for operations in the desert, an unusual environment for mobile suits, the Maganac was given high dust-proof capabilities and mobility. Despite being mobile suits with specifications close to local types, they have high versatility and their performance surpassed the OZ-06MS Leo. The Maganac was also developed to be operated in cooperation with the XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock. Almost all of the 40 units were individually customized to have different abilities and traits such as enhanced melee combat capabilities and communication functions depending on their pilots' skills and roles, there is also the commander type piloted by Rasid Kurama, the leader of the Corps. They can also be adapted for operations in space. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Appearing only in the EW version, these head-mounted shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles or attack vehicles. ;*Shield :Defensive equipment large enough to cover the entire body, it is equipped on the left arm via an attachment. Reactive armor can also be applied to its surface. Can be stored on the backpack when not in use. ;*Beam Rifle :A sensor is attached to the barrel and an energy pack is attached to the bottom. They excel in rapid firing and were used in mid-range firefights. They were powerful enough to destroy the OZ-06MS Leo with one shot. One energy pack provided energy for approximately 20 shots. ;*Heat Tomahawk :A melee weapon for severing enemies, it has a large blade that emits high heat. It can be thrown and is equipped by many of the Maganac Corps units. ;*Large Rifle ;*Beam Saber :The Maganac Large Rifle Type mounts a beam saber on its backpack. ;*Arm Rifle :Equipped instead of the left hand in the Maganac Rifle Type. Special Equipment & Features ;*Anti-Beam Coating Cloak :A cloth cloak treated with an anti-beam coating to protect the mobile suit from beam shots. It could completely cover the mobile suit with its size, with the exception of the head, providing full body protection. It is only used by the EW version. History Despite the OZ and United Earth Sphere Alliance's powerful influence and military strength, some pockets of people in the Earth Sphere continued to resist them. One of these groups was the Maganac Corps, a band of freedom fighters operating primarily out of the Middle East who had built their own mobile suit, the WMS-03 Maganac. During the Operation Meteor in A.C.195, 40 Maganac units fought alongside the Gundam Sandrock on Earth and in Space, and all of them survived. This proved the skills of the pilots and the performance of the Maganacs. Variants ;*WMS-03 Maganac Rasid Kurama Custom ;*WMS-03 Maganac Ahmad Custom ;*WMS-03 Maganac Auda Custom ;*WMS-03 Maganac Abdul Custom ;*WMS-04 Olifant ;*Maganac Rifle Type :A Maganac that is fitted with a shell-firing arm rifle instead of a left hand. ;*Maganac Large Rifle Type :A Maganac equipped with a large rifle. It also mounts a single beam saber on the backpack. ;*"Maganac" Mobile Doll Corps :Introduced in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop, when Katherine Oud Winner defects from the group. She is intercepted by Trowa, along with Heero and Duo in their Snow White and Warlock, and she attacks them with Maganac mobile dolls as she tries to escape. These 39 Maganac mobile dolls are controlled by a piloted commander type machine with an added antenna on the head and added spikes on the shoulder armor. Picture Gallery Maganac 01.jpg|Lineart WMS-03 Maganac Lineart Front Rear Lineart.png|Lineart maganac-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit 5347MG54c4.png|Mobile Doll Corps (Frozen Teardrop) Ishigaki 02.jpeg|Illustration by Junya Ishigaki Maganac EW Ishigaki.jpeg M5091.jpg|1/100 WMS-03 Maganac (EW Version) 56M78909.jpg|1/100 WMS-03 Maganac (EW Version) Gunpla HGAC Maganac.jpg|HGAC 1/144 WMS-03 Maganac (2019): box art HGAC Maganac 36 Piece Set.jpg|HGAC 1/144 WMS-03 Maganac 36-Piece Set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art SDGG-55-Maganac.jpg|SDGG WMS-03 Maganac (2000): box art Notes & Trivia *Although Maganac rarely appears as a playable unit in the Super Robot Wars series, XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai often has a special attack called Maganac Attack during which the Maganac Corps appears and attacks the enemy, and Sandrock Kai deals the finishing blow. **While in most games, the Maganacs simply fires a barrage of beams during the attack, the Maganac Attack's animation is much more detailed in W and L. First, the Maganac Corps appears and fires a beam barrage, then, Rasid's customized Maganac slashes the enemy with its heat tomahawk, followed by Abdul's customized Maganac and another Maganac firing their machine guns and Ahmad's Maganac slashing the enemy with its heat tomahawk. Finally, Auda's Maganac seizes the enemy with its powerful claw and Sandrock Kai finishes off the enemy with its heat shotels. References 5645842887.png Maganac-lineart.jpg magcorp.jpg External links *WMS-03 Maganac on MAHQ.net ja:WMS-03 マグアナック